Paradoxical Paradise
by Wreckless Righter
Summary: When cops and cons mix romantically, life gets a little hectic. Sawyer & Ana-Lucia. Takes place off island, in the real world, where the plane crash never happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Paradoxical Paradise  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Characters: **Sawyer/Ana-Lucia  
**Genre:** Romance? Drama?  
**Beta:** leiaamos  
**Summary: **This will take place off the island, when Ana Lucia and Sawyer have never met.

**Chapter 1**

She was beautiful. She was tall, slender and fair skinned. Her wavy honey brown hair flowed over her shoulders, but curled around her face. Her hazel eyes were shaped like almonds, and glistening. Her blouse was black with a low cut v-neck, showing off a teasing amount of cleavage. In the dim lighting of the bar, she looked exceedingly sexy.

Her voice was sweet as she laughed at his jokes. They'd been sitting on the stools for over an hour, talking, laughing, and flirting. She kept leaning toward him giggling, her hand sliding up his arm. He ordered another drink for her, and she didn't object. He knew she'd be an easy one. He'd gotten her away from her friends in an instant, and all was going according to plan.

She was cute, he had to admit. And she was bound to have money. Of course, it helped that he'd been tipped off about it beforehand. It was a shame, really. She was one of the most gorgeous job's he'd ever had. At least he'd get to take her home. And at least he'd be making a good amount of money from this one, unlike the last two that got him less than twenty grand. He took a swig, reminiscing as the woman beside him babbled on.

He felt a presence behind them suddenly. As he expected, there was a dark haired woman headed their way. She grabbed the girl's arm and turned her around. His girl looked at her friend, curiously, and laughed. He turned his attention on her friend, eyeing her from head to toe. She had long, black hair, and beautiful light brown eyes that looked almost gold in the bar's lighting. Her skin had a darker tan than her friend, and she had a more exotic appearance. But there was something about her that was a bit off, to him. He couldn't quite place it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said in a low voice.

"What's up Ana?"

_Ana_, he thought. The name fit, but almost too simply.

"Look. We're about to leave. Maybe you should come with us."

_Ah_, he thought to himself with a grin. _She's caught on to the act_.

"Oh. Well…" she looked over at him regretfully. "I guess so. I just need to run to the bathroom real quick. Be right back," she smiled at him.

He watched her run off, disappearing in the darkness, then spun back around to the bar and took another swig.

"You're not gonna fool her," Ana said to him, sitting down in her friend's seat.

"'Scuse me?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"I know what you are," she grinned.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"You're a con. And a bad one, at that."

"What're you goin' on about, now?"

"I'm a cop. I'm pretty damn sure I know how to spot a con when I see one."

And _that_ was it. That was the part of her that seemed a bit off to him. She had the air of a cop. _Great_, he thought.

"And just how do you know I don't just _like_ your little friend?"

"What's her name?" she asked, knowingly.

He stared at her, his eyes narrowing. He didn't have an answer for that.

"What? Can't remember?"

"Never bothered to ask," he said, honestly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey Simon!" he called to the bartender. "Lemme get two more."

She laughed. "You think you're gonna win me over with a drink?"

He shook his head. "Naw. I just think you oughta loosen up a little bit."

He watched her tense, grinning. She was real sexy when she was angry. This night might not end so badly after all.

"Did you not hear me before? I said I'm a _cop_. I'm not gonna fall for your stupid conning tricks."

"Who says it's a trick? Maybe I just wanna buy you a drink," he dimpled.

Two bottles slid their way, courtesy of Simon. Ana took her bottle and swiveled her stool around to face him, and took a long drink. He watched her lick the alcohol from her lips. She put her bottle down, but remained facing him.

"So what's a guy like you doin' conning pretty women?"

"You bein' a cop, I'd expect you'd know."

She grinned. "Okay. Then why don't you tell me why I shouldn't arrest you right now?"

"Is that a threat?" he teased.

"Maybe."

"Well what about you? What's a cop doin' in a bar instead of out killin' all the bad guys in the world?"

"I got the night off."

"Ain't you lucky."

She took another drink. "You still didn't answer my question."

"You ain't gonna arrest me."

"Oh no? I've got a pair of handcuffs in my bag, if you need to see them."

"Really, now?" he smirked.

"You gonna answer me, or are you going to keep avoiding it by flirting with me?"

He looked at her with a small grin. "I'm gonna keep avoiding it by flirting with you."

She stared at him, feeling the corners of her mouth turning upward. Her friend returned from the bathroom, interrupting them.

"Okay. Good to go."

"Guess you'd better get goin'," he said to Ana.

"You almost sound disappointed," she grinned.

He took a swig from his bottle in response. The girl looked at him, wishing she didn't have to leave.

"See you around, I hope," she batted her eyelashes.

"You just might," he winked.

"Or not," Ana said, hopping off the barstool, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Why not?" her friend asked, obviously drunk.

They joined their group of friends, and headed for the door. Ana was at the back of the group, and stopped before following them. She looked over at him, and his eyes met hers. After a moment, she looked away, disappeared through the doors, and was gone. He turned back to Simon, raising his eyebrows. In a few minutes, the door opened again, and he glanced over to see who was coming in. To his surprise, Ana stood there, caught in his gaze yet again. She slowly walked over to the bar, and sat next to him. They were silent for a minute.

"I told them to go on without me," she finally said, staring up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Quickie:  
( - How appropriate for this story...xD )  
Anyway, thank you all for reviewing the story and liking it. :)  
Be happy to know that this isn't a one-shot. However it's fairly new and chapters won't be posted too quickly at first. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. :D

**Chapter 2**

In a matter of minutes they were out the door of the bar, and at his place. Their clothes were scattered on his bedroom floor in a chaotic manner. The headboard of the bed clashed with the wall as they thrust. He sent kisses all over her body and she responded pleasurably - exactly as he hoped. She arched as they became one..

She shoved him off her and climbed onto him instead. Her hair just barely touched his chest. He looked up into her eyes, and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"You're beautiful," he sighed.

She grinned, slyly. "Shut up."

He opened his mouth to respond but she covered it with hers, letting her tongue go wild. He pulled her closer, sliding his arms down the curve of her back. She pulled away and fell onto the bed, laying on her side to face him. He wore a stunned expression. She laughed, leaning her head on her outstretched arm. He turned on his side, and traced her body with one finger, from neck to thigh, and back, until he met her gaze again.

"What do you want?" he murmured.

"Don't use your cheesy lines on me," she said, smiling genuinely.

"Cheesy lines?!" he sat up.

Before he could protest, she kissed him again.

* * *

The next morning, Ana woke with an enormous headache. She sat up in bed, rubbing her temples. A hangover, she decided. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily. Her heart started pounding when she felt someone move beside her. She looked over and saw him. He wasn't waking up, just stirring in his sleep. His shaggy dirty blonde hair fell over his face as he slept. His back and arms were toned, and muscular, and he had a slight tan to his skin. His jaw was dotted with newly developing stubble. 

She looked down at him, realizing she didn't even know his name. She let him take her to his place and didn't even bother to ask. She never did that. She must have been extremely smashed last night to have let it happen. She quickly ran through the night before in her head, vaguely. She remembered having drinks, and flirting…She remembered he was a con. Shit_. Ana, you idiot._ Not only was her career in jeopardy, but……..no. No, the sex was too good to ruin anything else. And she knew she wouldn't let herself fall for him so it wasn't like her heart was at stake. Yep. It was only her job she had to worry about. He suddenly moaned. And then there was that…

"Morning," she greeted.

He turned over and looked at her sleepily. He took a moment to look at her, then raised his eyebrows.

"Mornin'."

She hesitated then asked, "Why didn't you ask me my name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you do that to all women?"

He let out a short laugh. "Am I on some sort of police interrogation?"

She stared at him, slyly. "You answer my question, I'll answer yours."

He exhaled. "All right, fine."

She folded her arms, waiting for an answer. He rolled his eyes.

"I already knew your name, _Ana_," he said with a smirk.

"It's _Ana-Lucia_," she said in her perfect Spanish accent.

"Ana-Lucia," he said with an appeal. "Knew it wasn't that simple."

"And what about you, cowboy? What's your name?"

His blue-green eyes sparkled devilishly. He moaned softly, and said, "Sawyer."

"Sawyer?" she repeated, disbelieving.

He shrugged. She shook her head and got up, and started dressing again.

"You in a rush to leave?"

"I got work."

"I'll drive you," he offered, starting to get up.

"No," she said too quickly. He looked at her, curious. She sighed. "Look. I appreciate it and all, but no. We don't need to do this."

"Do what?"

"This whole small talk thing. You got what you wanted, I got what I wanted. So we're good."

He watched her pull her shoes on in utter confusion. What was she talking about? He rubbed his head, tiredly. She turned around facing him.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime," she said, leaving the room.

He listened until he heard the door slam. She was gone. So was that all it was - a one night stand? It meant nothing? Then why did it feel like something more? He sighed, laying back down. He really had to learn not to get too attached…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sawyer sat at the bar again, with a new beautiful woman, listening to her giggling and whispering in his ear. She was well past drunk, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He downed another scotch and sighed. Another night, another gorgeous woman, another _con_.

"Another drink, Simon!" he called to the bartender.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more quieter?" she whispered to him, drunkenly.

_More quieter?_ He could smell the tequila on her breath as she leaned into him, making him nauseatingly dizzy.

"I ain't ready to leave yet," he replied dully.

"Maybe I can change your mind," she said, with a small laugh.

He rolled his eyes. She started planting soft kisses around his neck and all over his face. Although, he felt nothing but her lips on his skin. She was unbuttoning his shirt and starting down his chest when the door to the bar opened again. Out of habit, he glanced over.

A woman with dark hair hanging in her face stood dripping wet in the doorway. She pushed her hair back and looked up. Then he realized this was no random woman. Ana-Lucia was standing at the door, and at that moment had caught sight of him. They locked eyes for a moment until she shook her head and turned away, leaving the bar again. He couldn't let her get away. Not again. He lifted the girl's head from his chest, forcing her to stop. He stared at her for a minute, almost feeling bad.

"I gotta go."

He grabbed his jacket and threw it on as he ran out the door without sparing even a glance back. He looked down the street and saw her walking under one of the street lights. The rain was pouring heavily, but he ignored it. He walked faster, now only a few feet from her.

"Ana," he called.

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey. Look who it is. Mr. Conman himself."

"You tryin' to catch a cold?"

"Are you?" she retorted.

He sighed. "Get under here," he said, pulling her by the arm under an awning with him. 

She pulled her arm away and looked up at him, grinning. "What happened to the other girl?"

He smirked. "What other girl?"

She shook her head. "What do you want?"

"Oh. Is that how it's gonna be now?"

"What?"

"You gonna treat me like crap now because you know I'm a con?"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you right now unless I'm putting cuffs on your hands."

"You can do that," he grinned.

She pressed her lips together and exhaled through her nose. "Why don't you go back to your bar and your pretty women and do what you do best, all right?"

"What if I don't wanna?"

"That's not my problem," she said, walking away.

He walked after her, catching up to her side again. "Why don't you lemme drive you home so you don't gotta walk in this?"

"I don't think so."

"So what, now? You're just gonna screw me and that's it?"

She stopped and turned around. "You screwed _me_, okay? And that's all it was. One time deal."

"Doesn't have to be a one time thing."

"What is it with you? You get a kick out of this?" she said angrily.

"All right you can just calm down, senorita. All I'm doin' is tryin' to – "

"What you're doing is pissing me off."

"Well pardon me, sweetheart. I'm just tryin' to make sure you get home okay."

She laughed. "I think I can manage."

She turned to walk away and he watched her. "You sure about that?" he called out.

She stopped, sighing and turned around waking back to him.

"What?"

"I said, you sure about that?"

"I'm a _cop_, remember?"

"I remember. But that don't mean you ain't gonna get mugged. Or conned," he dimpled.

She had to constantly remind herself to steer clear of his eyes. They were too entrancing. But there was no escaping the dimples. Or the water dripping from his hair down his face.

"You think you're funny, huh?" she said with a sly smile.

"Who's to say there ain't another con out there waitin' to catch you?" he went on.

"What makes you think I'm any safer with you?"

He didn't say anything.

"You might be conning me right now."

He only stared down at her.

"What? No more jokes?"

He grinned. "If you're so anxious to leave, then why're you still standing here?"

She didn't have an answer. Instead, she backed him against the brick wall behind him and let her lips answer for her. His hands grasped her waist as she kissed him more forcefully. She pulled away suddenly, trying to breathe.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she panted.

"Too late to turn back," he said breathlessly.

He turned her around and forced her against the wall this time, taking control. His kiss sent a burning sensation through her whole body. She felt as if she were engulfed in flames. Her fingers ran through his hair as the kiss grew more vigorous. The rain was a welcoming coolness against her face.

She broke away again, leaning her head against his chest, breathing. He breathed too, and leaned his face into her hair. It had a fragrance of perfume and raspberries. She shook her head against his chest.

"I can't," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

She looked up at him, smiling, and sighed. "I'm a _cop_."

"You makin' sure I realize that or you just enjoy tellin' me again and again?"

"I'm kinda leaning towards both," she grinned.

"So what now then, Ana-Loo?"

She looked up at him from beneath long lashes. "Drive me home."


	4. Chapter 4

Quickie:  
There's a bit in this chapter that I used a free online translator for.  
Except...I've been told that it's wrong. So if you realize that..mmmsorry!

**Chapter 4**

Morning dawned and rays of sunshine poked through the window, lighting up the room. Ana-Lucia rolled over in bed, and read the clock: 11:37 AM. Later than she usually slept. Her police walkie lay next to the clock, and was turned off. Her mother would kill her, but she didn't care. She rolled back over, surprised to see no one beside her. She sat up, pulling the covers over her bare chest. Her eyebrows creased. Wait…Didn't Sawyer come up with her? She could've sworn he had. He drove her home, and she invited him up. What happened after that was obvious. But did he actually just leave then?

She fell back onto her pillow again, forcing her eyes shut. How could she be so stupid?! She grabbed the pillow beside her and stuffed it into her face, cursing into it. It was just some stupid con to get her into bed again. He'd tricked her. No. He'd _seduced_ her. Again. She tossed the pillow aside angrily and got out of bed. She found a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on, then pulled a white tank top over her head. She went into the bathroom, swearing at herself aloud.

The swearing – in both English and Spanish - continued until she went into the kitchen. She came to an abrupt stop at the doorway when she saw Sawyer sitting at the kitchen table, coffee in one hand, newspaper in the other. He looked up at her grinning, and she stared at him, mouth agape.

"You always curse yourself out in the morning or it just a special occasion?" he teased.

She sighed and walked in to the counter, hiding her shameful face.

"Didn't think you were still here," she said coolly, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Aw. You were gonna be mad if I wasn't here?"

She sighed. "I was gonna be mad if it was another one night stand."

He shook his head. "I didn't wanna wake you. You looked tired."

"Well considering the night I had…" she grinned.

He laughed. "Yeah…"

She sat down with him, noticing a brown paper bag on the table.

"What's that about?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the bag.

"Breakfast."

"You tryin' to play the nice guy now?"

He shook his head with a smirk. "It's just breakfast."

"Just breakfast?" she repeated.

"Just breakfast."

She pulled the bag toward her, and peeked inside. It was filled with an assortment of doughnuts and bagels. She pulled out a plain bagel and ripped a piece off to start with.

"Reading anything interesting in that paper?" she asked.

He grinned mischievously. "Hundred and one ways to position yourself," he teased.

"Funny."

"You know," he said, leaning forward, paper down, "you're more flexible than I thought."

She narrowed her eyes and ripped off another piece of the bagel, throwing it at him. He laughed and picked it up from his lap, and ate it.

"No work today?" he asked.

"Taking the day off."

"You can do that?"

She paused for a moment, then looked up at him, slyly. "No."

He smiled to himself. It was at that moment of silence that Ana realized what was going on. They were playing couple now – eating breakfast and reading the paper together. He was asking her about work, for god's sake. What was she doing?!

"So don't you have some girl to be conning?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said playfully.

"Ha ha."

"Look. I'm tickled that you'd think I could find a girl every day to con. But it don't work that way, sweet cheeks."

"Oh no? Then just how does it work?"

"It's complicated."

"Try me."

He sighed. "Why're you so interested in this?"

She half-smiled. "You have to ask?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Fine."

The telephone rang. Thankful for an interruption, Ana went to the wall and checked the caller-ID. She sighed and picked up.

"Hi mom. No, I..." She paused. She irritatingly went on, "Yo no me sentía ese gran hoy. ¿Por qué piensa usted?" She paused again. "¿Qué cuida usted?" She glanced over at Sawyer, listening to her mother lecture her. "Bien entonces despídame." She gripped the counter, getting quickly annoyed. "Como usted permitiría realmente que mí ir."

After another minute, she said, "Olvídeselo," and hung up the phone, sitting back down, sighing.

"You should talk in Spanish more often, senorita" he grinned.

She laughed. "Why? That a turn on?"

He only smiled, his dimples staring her in the face. That was a yes. She picked at the bagel again.

"So now what?"

"What?" he looked up.

"This. Us. Whatever we're doing."

"You mean screwin'?" he grinned.

"Is that all it is?" she leaned forward, her eyes blazing.

"For now," he said, flirtingly.

She leaned back in her chair. "I'm not gonna just be worked over by you, you know."

"I know."

"I'm immune to your southern charm."

He laughed. "Oh really?"

Okay…that was stupid of her to say. She wasn't entirely immune, considering she'd already slept with him twice. But she wasn't going to fall for his conning. She was smarter than that. In fact, she had the upper hand at the moment.

"So tell me," she started again. "Why conning?"

"'Scuse me?" he asked, caught off-guard.

"Why not robbing banks? Or killing people? Why'd you choose to con?"

"I didn't choose nothin'," he said irritated.

Now she was getting somewhere. A sudden fury was beginning to unleash. But it kept her curiosity pumping. With every bit of rage, she was not only more attracted to him, but more interested to find out what he was all about, and who he was.

"It doesn't just happen."

"Yeah, well, it did."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect nothin' from you."

Ouch. The anger was getting fierce.

"What happened in your life that made you become a con, Sawyer?"

"Since when do you care?"

"I can't be interested in more than sex?"

"Prefer if you weren't," he muttered.

"You know what, Sawyer, why don't you just go home then?" she said angrily.

He threw the paper down on the table and pushed his chair away from it. She watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Goodbye Ana-Lucia," he said spitefully as he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ana used her free hand to take her walkie off her belt and tossed it in the cup holder beside her. She drove slowly down the streets, gripping the steering wheel with one hand as she glanced out the windows. She hadn't planned on actually going into work today, but for once, she had nothing better to do. Besides, it got her mother off her back. So far, no bad guys in the area. Patrolling was always _so_ much fun…

She kept driving, keeping her leisurely pace. There was one upside to patrolling. She always loved the expressions on the civilians' faces that were driving the opposite way. They'd spot her and their eyes would widen, their postures straightened. Their seatbelts would immediately click on, and they slowed their cars down. She had to admit, it was nice to have power.

She spotted a shady looking character in a leather jacket, walking up the sidewalk ahead of her. She sped up a little to get a closer look and caught sight of the shaggy blonde hair, recognizing who it was. She rolled the passenger's side window down and slowed down as to keep with the same pace as his walking.

"What're you, like, everywhere?" she called out.

He turned around, seemingly surprised to see her.

"What?"

"Seems like everywhere I turn, there you are."

"Or maybe it's the other way around."

"Hardly. So you stalkin' me now, cowboy?"

Sawyer grinned. "Only in your wildest dreams, cupcake."

"What're you doing out here?"

"Meeting someone."

"That doesn't sound bad at all," she said sarcastically.

"Well it also ain't any of your business," he said, coldly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you get in?"

He almost laughed. "You kiddin' me?"

"No," she said sternly. "I'm not."

"And what if I don't?"

"If you don't, I'll make you get in. In the back. And I'll take to you meet my mother."

He looked at her, confused.

"Captain of the force," she informed him.

He stared at her, then sighed and got in the passenger's side of the car.

"What now, _officer_?"

"What kinda deal you off to make?" she said, grinning.

He scoffed. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

She cleared her throat and reached down at her side. She lifted the cuffs that were attached to her belt, making them jingle. He looked down at them, and snickered.

"I'm shakin'."

She glanced sideways at him, coldly.

"So how about you answer some of those questions I asked this morning?"

"How about you let me outta here so I can get to where I need to be?"

"Yeah, about that…No."

He sighed and pulled out an opened pack of cigarettes, removing one from the package. Hearing the rustling, she looked over at him for a second. She stopped at the stoplight, and looked at him again, raising her eyebrows.

"You smoke."

"I do." He lit the cigarette and took a pull. "Why?"

"I didn't know. Wonder why that is," she said, staring at him.

He let out a long stream of smoke, locking his eyes with hers. Her walkie beeped and static sounded the car.

"Ana," said a woman's voice. "You there?"

Ana didn't move, but kept her eyes focused on Sawyer.

"Ana." It paused. "Ana, where are you? Ana?"

She exhaled and picked up the walkie. She pressed the button and held it close to her mouth.

"I'm here."

"Where are you?" it cracked again.

She saw the light had changed and started driving again. Sawyer watched her, intrigued.

"I'm patrolling. Just like you told me to."

"Get back here. Kenny needs you."

"What for?" she said, sneaking a glance at Sawyer.

"Mija, don't ask questions. Just get over here. Now."

"_All right_."

She put the walkie back on her hip, gripping the steering wheel.

"Mom know you got a con with you?" he grinned.

"You're not coming."

"Oh, _now_ you'll get rid of me?"

"If you come with me, they'll just assume I arrested you. And then you'll be locked up. Is that what you want?"

"Oh I'd _love_ to spend the rest of my life behind bars."

"You're lucky you aren't already."

"Is that a threat?" he smirked.

"Where can I drop you off?" she said, changing the subject.

"Anywhere's fine."

She pulled over when they reached a corner. He got out of the car, then ducked his head back in again.

"Thanks for the ride," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't repress a smile. He nodded - bidding her farewell - then closed the door and started walking away. She sat for a minute, then slowly started to drive again, following him. She rolled the window down again.

"Hey!"

He turned around, his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to go on.

"You comin' by tonight?" she said with a sly grin.

He grinned, mischievously. "I'll let you know."

She nodded, and he was off again.


	6. Chapter 6

Quickie:

SORRY for the long wait. I haven't been able to work on this as often as I should.

**Chapter 6**

Ana-Lucia walked into the Los Angeles police station, reluctantly. Occasionally lifting her hand to wave 'hello' to fellow officers, she made her way to the Captain's office, trying to force Sawyer's face out of her mind. She found her mother hovering over an open file.

"What's going on?" she interrupted.

Her mother sighed, and looked up at her. She stared for a long time, studying Ana's expression.

"What's with that look on your face, mija?"

Ana quickly glanced down, trying to think of work and not play. She looked back up at her mother, condescendingly.

"What look?"

She shook her head, looking back at the file again.

"Close the door."

Curious, she closed the door, and stood waiting for her mother to present the situation at hand.

"Where's Kenny?" she asked.

"He's in the interrogation room."

"Then why did you tell me he needed me?"

"That was before. Something else came up."

Ana folded her arms, impatiently. After a full minute passed, she sighed.

"You gonna tell me or what?"

"Don't take that tone with me. Captain or not, I am your _mother_."

Ana narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

"We just received some new information."

"Regarding…"

"Our target for the past year and a half."

"Well unless you have any pictures for me, I can't help you."

"No pictures. But the information could – "

"If you can't get me anything to help me see what I'm hunting, I can't help you," she said, turning to leave.

"Ana, wait."

"Why?"

"A woman came forward, on the phone."

"When?"

"About three o'clock today."

Ana looked at the clock on the desk. It read four thirty.

"Everything she told us…" her mother nodded. "This could be our guy, Ana."

"Does she have a description of his face?"

"I don't know yet. She left us a message. We're trying to get back to her."

"Then who's Kenny talking to?"

"He's trying to talk to some friends that have been in contact with her recently."

"Well when you get her here, you let me know. All right?"

Once again, she turned around and opened the door to leave. Her mother sighed behind her, and she stopped.

"I wish you would take this more seriously, mija. This could lead us straight to him, and you don't even care."

"He's just another criminal, mom."

"And finding them is your _job_. As one of my officers I expect you to do it."

"I _can't_," she argued. "How do you expect me to find someone when I don't have any idea what they look like? I also don't have any information on his whereabouts. I don't know what I'm looking for."

"Maybe I should just take you off this case, then."

"Maybe you should."

The captain shook her head, disappointedly. "Go home, Ana."

"Excuse me?"

"_Go home_. I don't need you tonight."

She glared at her mother one last time and exited the room. What did she care that she was taken off the case? It wasn't anything important. If it was, she'd have more information by now. She probably could've had this whole thing figured out by now, _without_ the help of her mother. Or her force. The more she thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded. Maybe that was what she would do. All she needed was his file. And Kenny could retrieve that if she gave him a good enough reason. She got into her car and took off her walkie and badge. She tossed her cuffs on the passenger's seat and began to drive. She turned on her cell phone and dialed a number, then waited for someone to answer.

"Yeah?" answered a deep voice.

"Kenny. It's Ana. I need you to do me a favor."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had taken nearly an hour to convince Kenny she needed the suspect's file. However, it had taken _ten minutes_ to make him believe that she couldn't go down to the station to get it herself. She had her mother's well-known strict attitude to thank for that. All she had to do now was to go home and wait for Kenny's delivery. But instead of going straight home, she took a detour to make time for another call.

"Hello?" answered a male voice.

"Hey, Craig. It's Ana."

"Hey Ana. What's going on?"

"Listen I need your help with a case I'm working on."

"Which one?"

"Take a guess."

There was a short silence and then, "S_till_ on that guy?"

"A year and a half and still going."

"When will she give up?"

"She won't."

"No. She's a rock," he sighed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"We got a lead. But the girl won't fess up to it. I was wondering if you'd go undercover. Get her to spill."

"Why me?"

She grinned. "Come on, man. You're like Brad Pitt. Any girl would take you to bed, easily."

He laughed. "Except you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not the point."

"I don't think one night will do it."

"So do whatever you gotta do, then. Make her fall in love with you for all I care."

"Don't think my _girlfriend_ will appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, your girlfriend doesn't factor into this, now does she?"

"Right. So what do you have for me?"

"I don't have the file handy right now. But I'll call you back and give you the details."

"All right. But Addie doesn't get to know about this."

"You're a pal, Craig. Thanks."

She hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building. This case was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Ana spent a majority of her day on the couch, watching television and thumbing through the file she had Kenny bring over. She'd examined every document in the file and every piece of evidence, but had accomplished nothing. There wasn't much she was able to do yet. Most of it relied on Craig now.

After a few hours - around nine o'clock - she put the file away and went into the kitchen to make herself some dinner. She hadn't heard from Sawyer since the afternoon, and half-expected him not to come. For that reason she hadn't bothered to wear more than her pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt, or to do more with her hair than a messy ponytail. She was opening a can of sauce when a knock at the door startled her. She finished opening the can and opened the door, sauce still on her fingers. Not surprisingly, there stood a grinning Sawyer.

"Am I late?"

She smirked, and leaned against the door. "Just in time. I'm making dinner."

"Yeah? What're you makin'?"

"Enchiladas," she said, slowly sucking the sauce off her two fingers, one by one.

His grin widened and she let him inside. She went back to her counter and started to cut some lettuce and tomatoes, while Sawyer took his coat off and put a bag down on the table. She glanced over.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

He lifted a bottle of liquor from the bag, and she grinned, knowingly.

"He comes prepared," she teased.

"Little booze never hurt anyone."

She nodded, with a small smile. "So how'd that meeting of yours turn out?"

He walked over and stood next to her, looking down at everything pretending to have not heard her.

"Lemme help ya there…" he said reaching out a hand.

She looked down at it, then up at him. "Did I ask for help?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said, and walked back to the table.

"You got somethin' to hide or do you just have trust problems?"

"I got trust problems," he said distractedly, opening the liquor bottle.

"With everyone or just me?" she asked, chopping harder into the lettuce. "'Cause if you got a problem with me, I get it." When he didn't say anything she added, "It's the cop thing, isn't it?"

He sighed. "You gotta question _everything_ I say?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"We barely know each other. And yet, somehow, here you are in my kitchen - " she said with another swift chop. "- about to have dinner with me. Maybe if I knew a single - " Chop. " - thing - " Chop, chop. "About you – "

"You already know somethin' about me."

"You think you could give me something a little more to work with than your job?"

"What do you wanna know?"

She put the knife down and turned around. "Are you offering?"

"No, I'm just asking to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Why conning?" she asked, folding her arms.

He sighed. "That's gotta be the _first_ question?"

She glanced at him, cynically. He pulled out a chair and sat, taking a long drink from the bottle. He placed it back on the table and stared at the chair across from him for a short time. Finally, he sighed.

"Seemed like an easy way to get money."

"Money for what? Just to spend it or - "

"I got myself in some trouble a few years back. Owed a couple of guys a hell of a lot of cash. And this woman I knew, she had more than enough. I didn't wanna ask her for it, 'cause I knew she would give it to me. So I conned her. And it worked."

She looked at him, sardonically.

"You're telling me you could have _asked_ her for the money but you decided to con her instead? How the hell does that make sense?"

"If I had asked her, she woulda given it to me. But she woulda needed to know why, and what I was doin' with it."

Ana nodded in understanding. There was a brief silence then.

"She ever figure out what you did?" she asked quietly.

"Yup."

"And she didn't report it?"

"Gee, I dunno. Am I locked up, or not?"

She stared at him, cynically. "So what happened?"

"She was one of those spoiled women that can't go a day without their money. When she heard that 'the bank had made a miscalculation' – about two hundred grand of a miscalculation – she grabbed her daddy's gun and…"

He raised his index and middle fingers, and stuck out his thumb, creating the illusion of a gun, and put them to his head. Then, he lowered his thumb and made a low sound, signifying the squeezing of the trigger. Ana leaned back against the counter and looked down.

"Huh."

"If you don't believe me I can take you to ask her yourself. 'Course, she probably ain't gonna be answerin' you from six feet below the ground."

"No thanks."

"So there you have it, sweet cheeks. That's what started it all."

"So why was it so hard to tell me that before?"

"Because I don't go around tellin' people my life story. It ain't like we can sit down to lunch and I can say, 'Oh yeah. By the way, this woman killed herself 'cause I conned her and I took all her cash. So what're you orderin'?'"

She grinned. "All right."

She turned back around and finished making the enchiladas, while Sawyer found two glasses and poured the wine into them. He got up and handed her a glass, then sat back down. After putting the enchiladas in the oven, she turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Now it's my turn. When'd you decide to become a cop?" he asked.

"My mother's the chief. It was kind of forced on me."

"That what you _wanted_ to do?"

"It's not something I hate," she said, then paused to take a drink. "When it's all you're taught while growing up, you don't have much of a choice. You kinda just grow into it."

"Doesn't have to be the only thing you ever do. You got plenty of time to change careers."

She looked down smiling. "It's not that simple."

He stared into his glass for a moment, observing the crimson liquid splashing against the sides. He looked up at her again, wearing a wry smile.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

She half-grinned. "Happy."


End file.
